Reika Voclain
Reika Voclain (she/her) is the reclusive ogre from Puss in boots, destined to be tricked, eaten and her castle stolen. A successor who was chosen rather than inheriting her role, Reika holds very little interest in fulfilling her role. In fact, she's completely disillusioned with all fairytales as judgemental tales where everything can be solved by 'being good'. After all, she's just a hideous ogre who deserves death. Character Personality A recluse by nature, very little is known about her. She spends all her time in her room, occasionally leaving to go to the library, or to detention because she skips every single class and social event. Instead she dedicates every waking moment to the study of magic. Reading and practicing obsessively, it's done to such a degree that it is almost as if she's using it to ignore life. She avoids leaving to the point that she neglects to eat, sleep or even take care of herself, relying on her ogreish vitality to remain alive. This obsessive study seems excessive, but to Reika, it's pretty much the only thing she hasn't done. She already feels as if she's done with life and holds an intense feeling of world weariness that makes her a complete nihilist. At this point she's given up on a happy future or any sort of acceptance. As such, social interaction is something she's never in the mood for, and she reacts with irritation at any forced conversations. To avoid this, she'll even resort to shapeshifting into some creature to sneak around unnoticed if hunger eventually drives her out of her room. If walking around, she'll react to random jabs and insults with anger and hostility. Rather than the content, it's using her as a punchline that irritates her. I suppose in attitude to others she's a bit like a wounded beast. She distrusts absolutely everyone and holds absolutely no faith that anyone will ever fulfil any promises they make. If someone tries to approach her politely, however she'll tone down the hostility and at least be civil, if still suspicious. Reika speaks in the rough manner she had throughout her childhood and puncuates her sentences with terms of endearment, such as 'honey' or 'dear' without any sentiment. She speaks with a pessimistic honesty. She won't be dishonest but errs on the negative side of the situation. Another thing she finds irritating is bullying of others, at which point she'll probably yell at the bullies. She's rarely physically violent, despite what her physique would suggest, but she isn't opposed to decking someone in the face either. She doesn't really bother with remembering anyone's names or faces, so doesn't really consider anyone an enemy, however. Social interactions make very few impressions on her. Once upon a time, Reika was a foolhardy but cunning and proud person with talents in smooth talking, tricking and manipulating people. A people person, she could soothe a dragon out of its hoard, imitate a princess or trick a giant. Though uneducated, she was still highly intelligent with an ability to pull off complex plans without suspicion. In another universe, she probably could have been a doctor knowall, jack the dragon killer, or even her own story's puss in boots. However, bitter and angry, she no longer uses these traits. They're obviously not befitting of an ogre. Now, Reika avoids introspection and her life has kind of shut down. If she really examined herself, she'd find a twisted feeling of bitterness, rage and shame, unresolved shock at betrayal leading to inability to trust and an intense loneliness. Having no intention of examining these feelings, however, means that instead, she's a ball of rage and resignment with indiscriminate lashing out as her only outlet. If pushed too far, she'll eventually snap and these abilities will resurface. However she'll use these only to create an indiscriminately destructive scheme whose sole purpose is hurt. Interests Reika has always wanted to become a sorceror. Now that she attends EAH, it's her sole interest, having abandoned pretty much everything else. She's self taught, having learned from various texts, spying on witches and any way possible. She's scarily good, having trained to the point where she can cast many a complex spell with little effort and needs no references for potion making. Her room holds a large hoard of charms, potions and magical ingredients which she has created but has little use for. Surprisingly enough, her specialty is healing magic. She's managed to use it to successfully pose as a doctor and it's of a high level. This was mostly learnt as a way to quickly recover in dangerous situations, as a life skill. It's not something she uses much anymore though. Appearance Over two metres tall with a muscular build, Reika is very imposing. Story Yall know this one, dapper cat skillfully tricks everyone into thinking his master's rich, nicks a castle off an ogre and wins. Reika's backstory Reika was once human. A random street kid in some motley band of thieves that no one would ever care about. Her life was entirely competition and survival of the fittest. She learned these skills quickly, gaining some sort of standing. Known for surprisingly daring but successful heists, her recklessness grew. Her feats included orchestrating a feud between two noble houses and stealing and undermining everything they owned, doctor knowalling their way through a rich guy's illness and tricking numerous giants. They eventually concocted a plan to sneak into the castle of a powerful witch to steal her legendary treasures. Going awry, she was caught and abandoned by her cohorts. The witch cursed her, turning her into an ogre and imprisoning her as manual labour for a number of years. Ever resourceful, she filched various magical texts, teaching herself both magic and reading. She befriended the witch's familiar, the inugami Nobuko and eventually she made her escape, stealing the witch's treasures as revenge. Travelling across the country, she disguised herself as human and pretended to be a healer, but old habits die hard and she started conning others again. Eventually it was discovered that she was an ogre and she was driven off, losing everything once again. Eventually in a forest, an older ogre found and adopted her. Now she lives in their castle, though she still has trouble trusting the ogre as family. One day some fairytale authorities came, announcing her as the next Puss in boots ogre (among sword waving. Ogres get a bad rap.) Reika's role It's definitely ironic that a person who could have embraced a role as any number of characters-heros, villians, helpers- was assigned a role that she would take no joy in. The concept of her destiny is depressing. A once human girl is going to be villified, killed and immortalised as a horrible ogre. Yeah, she doesn't like it. She doesn't like being considered an ogre, particularly as fulfilling the stereotype of the reclusive violent ogre. Nevertheless she never states anything about her past so no one would know. Given the fairytale world's love for constantly pointing out people's roles (looking at you, Apple,) naturally her self hate would generalise to the story. As for it's contents, she doesn't much like them either. She still hates the idea of her herself being tricked, knowing she never would have fallen for such a plot. She also thinks that the cat sounds like a smug jackass and the hero an incompetent weirdo who has to rely on a cat, but that's beside the point. Parallels *Shapeshifting, magic and residency in a fancy castle *Pride in their abilities causes their downfall *Ol' Puss is a skilled liar and trickster who manages to con an ogre, as was Reika, who made a living as a con artist. *The ogre dies, Reika's pretty much stopped living (also Reika was originally a ghost character) *Being a shut in mirrors how ogres, trolls and other similar creatures are said to lurk inside their lairs (when they aren't eating the local townsfolk) Relationships Family The ogre who she lives with isn't a bad sort. In fact he's very pleasant once you get to know him. Having no idea how to raise a teen, however means their interactions are a bit stilted. He just treats her like an adult, speaking politely. Reika still isn't entirely comfortable with her new residence and has difficulty trusting him. Friends Nobuko, the witch's inugami. She's the only person she actually trusts. She's still uncomfortable with the idea of relying on her in any way and maintained her proud and self assured persona around her (despite her life where that kind of behaviour could work being all but gone.) Despite this, their friendship was a strong one. Reika misses her dearly. It's a contributing factor to her despair that she knows there's absolutely no way she can see her again. Not if she wants to remain free. Aquaintances Enemies Tam Tildrum and Pazura Chapalu love antagonising the ogre who is obviously inferior to cats. It gets very hard to ignore and Reika usually doesn't react at first, attempting to ignore them but then reacts with irritation. If she's forced to be in the same room as them for longer than five minutes, she's tempted to just clock them in the jaw. Pet Reika doesn't believe in familiars, particularly because of Nobuko and her... unpleasant origins (a dog is buried to it's head, starved to near death and beheaded to create this type of magical servant.) As such, she never bothered with a pet. Not to mention she missed animal calling. However she does grudgingly bear some affection for the birds outside her window and even has some birdseed stashed in her desk. She gets concerned if she thinks one is sick. Overall she doesn't favour any particular individual bird, but just looks at them, leaving them to their own devices. Trivia * She was a converted touhou oc. The name Reika is a reference to her original species of reiki, a vengeful oni ghost. * Healing magic refers to her original ability 'to transfer pain' * Her original motive as a touhou character was to try to transform all humans into oni too, not only to gain an army, but also to get rid of the human - yokai divide and wreck people's lives in the same way as her own for revenge. * She is biracial, Japanese- French. However she grew up in France and doesn't know her parents or even her surname. * Voclain is a french surname meaning "wealthy one". It's the ogre's surname. * Her design is closer to an oni, with horns and oddly coloured skin. * When she was first caught by the witch, she ended up being cut extremely deeply from around her eyebrow down to her cheek. Though she's healed it ages ago (no scar, thanks to ogre vitality and magic), she still has a habit of absentmindedly scratching along the line of the wound. Her sharp nails mean that she accidentally leaves shallow cuts down it. Category:Puss in Boots Category:Ogres Category:Hidden's secondary chars Category:Characters Category:Neutrals